The Ultimate prank
by Amelia Doppler
Summary: Jim ,Sophie, and Natalie decide to pull a prank on Amelia. They then upload it onto a show. Which show? What happens? Does Amelia get revenge? I OWN NOTHING. SophieSwag is Sophie and I'm Natalie


I don't know how many of you watch any of bfvsgf and pranks vs prank videos but you should because this one is on there. Sophie and Natalie are in this 2!

* * *

"Jim, we got the camera!" Sophie said.

" and the snow" Natalie said.

"and the chocolate" they said together.

"PERFECT!" jim said. " Amelia's upstairs so we have to hurry."

"This is gonna be the best prank ever!" Sophie said

" First, let's slightly melt the chocolate and make it look like poop." jim said (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THIS MAYBE)

"Ok, dude, she has eyes in the back of her head. Don't you think she'll smell the chocolate and or hear us?" Natalie said.

" Got any better ideas?"

" Catnip" they said together.

" But we just ran out!" jim said.

Sophie held up a pack.

" Never mind" he said

Natalie and Sophie ran upstairs to Amelia's room where she was on her computer.

"Girls, I haven't seen you in forever!" Amelia said.

Natalie and Sophie gave her a hug. they had sprinkled the catnip on their clothes. Amelia was officially catnipped. Amelia then fell asleep.

"Phase 1 done!" they said at the same time.

"Woo, they again said at the same time.

"Jinx"

"Double jinx"

"Let's go!"

"No you go"

"Arggh"

They were having a twin moment.

"Jim, she is asleep!" Natalie said.

" Ok, i already melted the chocolate a bit while you were gone. I also recorded that part. let's finish up."

They formed the chocolate and put it to cool down a bit. They then gathered snow from outside, got water and yellow food coloring, and died the snow yellow. They then placed the chocolate into the snow. When Amelia woke up, she went to take a shower.

The girls then went back upstairs into delbert and amelia's bathroom. ( They have thick non- see through curtains for the shower )

Sophie and Natalie then held on to the edge of the dish.

" On the count of three" sophie whispered.

" One" Natalie said

"Two" Sophie said

" Three" they said together.

Jim was right behind them recording.

They dumped the dish into the shower.

Amelia's scream could be heard throughout the entire neighborhood.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMM! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOO DDDEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAD!" she yelled. " PUT THAT ON YOUTUBE AND SAY GOODBYE FOREVER!"

They all ran out of the room as fast as they could.

* * *

Amelia was sitting down with Delbert on the couch. They were watching America's Funniest Home Videos.

" And next up, the funniest video of all time, This one, It is called the ultimate prank.

Sophie,Natalie,and Jim, then appeared on screen.

"Amelia, this is payback for all of the mean things that you have done to me and made me do" Jim said.

" This is for fun" Sophie said

" This is just entertaining to me and you can't get me cuz im in the screen" Natalie said.

"This is called, OPERATION PAYBACK!" Jim said

They showed the entire footage, even when Amelia came out of the house and tried to chase them ( she was fully clothed ) but was unsuccessful. They also showed Jim,Sophie, and Natalie throwing snowballs at her until she slipped and fell.

One man in the audience had to be taken to the hospital because he was laughing so hard that he stopped breathing.

And the winner, of the cash prize of 9,000,000,000 dollars is... OPERATION PAYBACK with Jim, Amelia, Sophie and Natalie. Congratulations.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM,SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!,NN NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAA AAALLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU ARE ALL SOOOOOOO DEAD WHEN YOOOOU STEP ONNNEE FOOOOOOOOOTTTTT IIN THIS HOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" AMELIA YELLED

* * *

It was a week after the episode and Amelia finally found the perfect had made spaghetti and meatballs, only, the surprise was, in Sophie, natalie and jim's meatballs, there were dead crickets ( again bfvsgf and prank vs prank).

"Sophie! Natalie! Jim! Delbert! Dinner!" Amelia called out.

They all came downstairs except for Delbert, who was sleeping.

Everyone dug in. Amelia had caught the entire thing on tape.

The only thing she didn't know, was that she had accidentally mixed the plates up. She was eating the bugs. The others had just poured pasta sauce over it and warmed up sausage. They knew Amelia had tampered with it.

"So Amelia, how is your dinner?" Jim asked with a sly grin.

Amelia quickly cut open her meatball and found the crickets inside.

" I think i'm going to be sick!"

**The End.**

* * *

SophieSwag and I are in this. I think its pretty funny but you tell me.


End file.
